Cowgirl
by Skovko
Summary: Heath Slater walks into a bar and is instantly drawn towards a young girl riding a mechanical bull. All he wants is to know her name but she gives him much more than he had dreamed about.


Heath heard her laugh right away as he opened the door to the bar. It was so real, so pure. His eyes followed the sound till he saw her. She was on one of the mechanical bulls competing against some random man who was trying to hang on on the other one.

She had light skin and blond hair. She was wearing a short, light pink dress, white cowboy boots and a white cowboy hat. She looked like an angel in his eyes.

The guy on the other bull fell off and her laughter grew even louder. She had beaten him in this competition. She let go on purpuse and let herself fall off her bull. The people inside the bar cheared. She stood up and bowed.

She went to the bar. Heath was watching her from the door for a few seconds and then he finally made his way over to her.

"You looked good up there," he said.  
"Thanks," she said and smiled.

She was breathtaking.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.  
"Shots," she just answered.

He was impressed. He didn't meet many women that could take a shot.

"Line up six," she yelled to the bartender.

He knew her well. Six shots were lined up in front of them. She pushed three of them over to him.

"Let's see who's the fastest. You ready?" She asked.

He nodded.

"1, 2, 3, go," she counted.

They threw back the shots. She beat him by a second. She laughed.

"You're alright," she said.

He turned around and looked at the bulls.

"It looked like you've tried that before. Riding the bull, I mean," he said.  
"Many times. I'm still undefeated on them," she said.  
"Impressive," he said.

She gave him yet another smile.

"Anyway, my name is Heath," he said and reached out his hand.

She grabbed it.

"Nice to meet you, Heath," she said.  
"And your name is...?" He asked.  
"I tell you what. You beat me on the bulls and I'll tell you," she said.

He thought about it for a few seconds but in the end he couldn't pass on the challenge.

"Alright, I'm game," he said.  
"Yes," she said and laughed a little.

They went to the bulls.

"You're going down, Heath," she yelled laughingly from her bull.  
"Not without a fight," he laughed back.

The bulls started. He heard her laugh again, that laugh that had drawn his attention towards her from the moment he had stepped into the bar. That beautiful, angelic laugh.

He held on as good as he could but in the end he had to face defeat. He fell head first off the bull. He heard her laugh get louder.

"I told you you were going down," she yelled.

She held on tight on her bull, showing off. She finally let go and let herself get thrown off. She got to her feet and walked over to him.

"Guess you won't tell me your name then," he said.  
"Nope," she said, smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Come with me," she said and started walking towards the door.

They went outside together. She didn't let go off his hand. He followed her blindly. This angel could lead him wherever she liked. He couldn't take his sight off her. She was perfect in his eyes. They walked in silence away from the bar, over a field and into a barn. There was nothing in there but hay.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I know the farmer. No problem about it," she answered as she closed the door.

She gently pushed him down into the hay. She went to stand with her feet on each side of his hips. He could barely see her but he could make out her silhouette. He knew he would be able to look straight up her dress if there had been more light. It turned him on. He gently grabbed her ankles, afraid she might walk away, afraid that he might wake up and realize it was all just a dream, that she was just a dream. She bent her knees and sat down on him.

"Oh my, someone's a bad boy," she said as she felt his erection through his pants.

It was pressing up against her panties. She bent over and kissed him. His hands moved up and down her body, touching her all over. He wanted to feel every inch of her.

"Relax, big boy," she said.

She pushed herself up again. She took off her cowboy hat and threw it in the hay next to him. She then lifted up her dress a bit and pulled down her panties. He felt like he was going crazy. He just wanted to touch her. He sat up and reached his hand up under her dress, feeling the warmth of her, feeling how wet she was. He pushed two fingers inside her and started kissing and biting her thigh. She was moaning. He moved his tongue up her thigh and up to her clit. He grabbed her ass with his free hand and started licking her clit while moving his fingers in and out of her. She put her hands on his head. He felt her body shiver as he made her cum. He removed his fingers and pushed his tongue to her wet hole, licking her juices, wanting everything she could give him.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down into the hay. She bent down and opened his pants. His dick was hard and ready. She grabbed it with her hand and started moving it up and down.

"You like that, big boy?" She asked.  
"Aha," he moaned.  
"You want more?" She asked.  
"Yes please," he answered.  
"Tell me what you want," she said.  
"You. I want you," he said, still moaning.

She leaned in and kissed him while removing her hand and putting her knees on each side of him. She slid down on his dick, taking him all the way inside. He grabbed her hips and moaned loud. She started moving up and down as fast as she could. She squeezed her muscles around his dick, making him feel every sensation of her. He pressed his nails into her buttocks which only made her moan even louder. She leaned a bit forward, still moving her hips, but now her clit was sliding against him at the same time. He could feel she was getting close again and he pressed his nails into her buttocks again. She cried out her orgasm on top of him, squeezing him tight, making it feel like his dick exploded inside her as he came too.

She stayed on top of him, leaning her head on his chest, as they both tried to catch their breaths. She lifted her head and kissed him.

"That was fun, big boy," she said.

She crawled off him and put on her panties again. She grabbed her cowboy hat and walked towards the door. As she opened it, the moonlight shone on her. Again she looked like an angel ready to fly off.

"Wait," he said, still lying in the hay.

She turned around to face him.

"You never told me your name," he said.  
"That's right, I didn't. Guess you just have to come back some other day and challenge me again," she said.

She laughed as she put on her cowboy hat and then she disappeared out into the night.


End file.
